Slow Hand
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: * Just pure Shandy Smut for @CapricaM1983 for her Birthday! Happy Birthday Sweetheart! Hope you like it!*


**S** **low** **Hand**

She had been staring at him since she walked outside. He was busy pulling weeds and grass out of the front flower bed trying to get it ready for them to plant some more decorative elements. She couldn't help but stare at his rippling muscles underneath the sweat soaked T-shirt he was wearing.. There was something about this man that drove her absolutely crazy with desire. She had never felt like this before even when she was married to jack he never made her feel this way. She quietly slips back inside before he can discover her watching him especially since she is only wearing one of his dress shirts.. Since it was only the two of them now she felt more comfortable walking around like she is currently dressed. She set about unpacking the last remaining boxes they had left, it been a week since they moved into their new house. It was slightly larger than the condo which works well for them it gave them room to have all of their children over with plenty of room for all of them. Rusty had finally moved . She was happy that he felt safe and confident enough to finally find his own way in this world. Secretly she was happy that he had finally moved out she loves her children but it was time for her and Andy to finally be alone and to be the married couple they deserved to be. She was in the kitchen putting up the last few dishes and glasses that were left from the box on the counter, when she felt someone watching her, she turned to find her husband staring at her long tan legs. She was walking around the house wearing one of his dress shirts that to quote her husband showed off her "gorgeous legs."

"Are you enjoying the view?" She smirked at him as he leaned against the wall watching her intently. He gave her a crooked grin as he spoke "Well, when the view is as beautiful as you then, yes ma'am I am." he watched her as she continued working on unpacking the boxes. "I'm going to get a shower now," he spoke as walked over to her placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be here when you're done." she smiled at him. He turned and started down the hall when he heard her scream, he ran back into the kitchen just in time to catch her before she could fall, she grabs on to him as the light bulb she was holding hits the floor and shatters. ""Sweetheart, Are you ok?" he asked as he sets her on the counter to get a better look at her to make sure she's not hurt. She looks down at the floor at the broken bulb and then back up at him, "yeah i'm fine. She says as he steps closer to her. He runs his hands up and down her sides. "What were you trying to do?" he asked puzzled. "I was going to change the light above the sink when i started to slip off the step ladder about the time you caught me. He couldn't help but laugh as he continues running his hands up and down her sides. He leans in closer to her, the scent of vanilla and jasmine invaded his senses he starts to kiss her cheek making his way to her earlobe stopping to suck on her it as she lets out a low hum, "I thought you were going to go take a shower?" she managed to say in between moans.

He continues sucking on her earlobe letting go with a loud pop, "i was but i got distracted," he began kissing and nipping down the exposed skin of her neck to her collarbone, he stepped out of her embrace and pulled his dress shirt up over her head exposing the crimson lace bra underneath, as he stood there admiring his beautiful wife, he could feel his member growing as he stood staring. He stepped back into her embrace she could feel his ever growing member as he leaned in closer to her. He kissed his way down her neck to her lace covered breast as he reached behind her to unclasp the garment, her breath hitched as he whispered in her ear, "I love you," his voice whispering in her ear sent chills down her entire body making it tingle.

He removed the garment from her freckled skin as he began gently sucking and licking her right breast while he paid attention to left one as well then began to gently suck and nip at her left one while he continued his ministrations on the right one causing her to moan and thrust her hips into his ever growing member while his tongue continued his path down her chest to her navel she watched him in amazement, the things he could do with that highly skilled tongue made her shiver as he uses his tongue to trace each imperfection on her stomach as she ran her fingers through his hair, he worked his way further south he was surprised to find her wearing the crimson thong that went with recently discarded bra., he smiles to himself as his tongue traces over the lace material "hmm mm you like that don't you?" she just nodded her head at him unable to form coherent sentences. He kisses his way down her right leg stopping to kiss and nip her inner thigh as the does the same with the left he can feel her entire body shiver at his lite kisses and caresses , he kisses his way back up to her center as she lifts herself up off the granite counter top allowing him to pull the lace thong down her legs exposing wet center to him, as he kissed his way back up her body making sure to pay attention every part of her body as he went. He ran his fingers thru her hair as he pulled her into a searing kiss, as the need for air broke them apart, foreheads resting against each as their breath slowed down, he looks into her deep green eyes as he wraps his arms around her and lifts her off the counter she wraps her arms and legs around him as he carries her into the living room and lays her down on the sofa, he kisses down her body once again paying extra attention each breast as he makes his way down to her very wet center, he kisses her inner thighs as he places her legs over each shoulder as he dips his tongue into her wet folds as she arches up off the sofa he uses his right hand to hold her in place while he continues licking and sucking her clit.

He spreads her legs further apart to give himself better access to what he craves the most, as his tongue works at a feverish pace he adds one finger followed by another as she begins to moan and groan in sheer ecstasy, he can feel his cock twitching inside his boxers as he continues to lick and suck on her clit, he can feel that she is getting close as her walls are contracting against his fingers, "don't stop that feels so fucking good she manages to pant out as he plunges his tongue into her wet folds one more time as her legs and body begin to shake as she begins to orgasm, "Annnnnnddddyyyyyyyyyyyy, he places his hands on her keep her place as she rides out her orgasm, as she comes down off her high she looks down to see him watching her, he smiles at her, "You know you are absolutely gorgeous when you scream my name like that. She could feel her cheeks turning red. He kisses his way back up her body and kisses her passionately she tasted herself in their kiss as he moves away from her, she sits up and straddles him as she sucks on his earlobe causing him to growl, she can feel his hard member as she continues to thrust her hips into his, "Damn, sharon that feels sooo good he moans as she works at removing his t shirt she then makes her way down his chest to his stomach kissing each scar as she goes. She finally reaches the spot she wants as he lifts himself up so she can remove his shorts and boxers and she throws them in the floor as she begins to rub his shaft up and down causing him to thrust his hips again, "FUCK" he moans as she begins to lick from the base of his shaft to the tip of the head as she adds a little more pressure she begins to wrap her mouth around his shaft taking him completely into her mouth, he places his hands in her hair as she sucks and licks on his shaft as she releases him with a loud pop as she kisses her way down to his balls taking each one into her mouth sucking and licking them before returning her attention back to his shaft, she begins to suck on him again as he moans her name Sharrrrrroooooonnnn as his grip on her head gets tighter she knows he's about to cum as she stands up and straddles him once again, he kisses her as he messages both of her breast while she thrust her hips into his as he pinches and licks each nipple.

She rises up and lowers herself on to him as he begins to thrust in and out of her wet center, she matched him thrust for thrust, Andyyyyyyyyyyy i am so close she pants out as he speeds up the pace again, he can feel her walls contracting around his cock as he continues to pump in and out of her, he stands up and lays her down on the sofa she hisses at the lost of contact as he pushes hard into her causing her to dig her nails into his back as he thrust harder and harder into her wet center. "Fuck me harder," she screamed as he sped up the pace he could feel himself starting to get close.. He slowed down the pace as he placed her legs over his shoulder so that he bottomed out inside of her, "Andddyyyyyyyy, FUCK." that feels so good she chanted as he continued to fuck her harder, "You like it when i fuck like this don't you" she moaned and groaned a response as he felt himself getting closer, as he pumped in and out of her he could tell that she was getting close her body began to shake and she screamed his name.. ANNNDDDYYYYY he held her as she rode out her orgasm, as he held her he continued to thrust into her as he came a few seconds later saying her name… Shharrroooonnnn… as they held each other while they come down off their high, they sat up on the sofa holding each other close.

After a few minutes he finally caught his breath and kissed the top of her head. "WOW, that was incredible sweetheart," she kisses him as she stands up, "let's go and grab shower now." she smirks at him. She grabs his hand and they walked into their new bathroom as he went about turning the shower on she watched him in the mirror she truly loved this man, He drove her to distraction at times but she truly loved him. He turned and noticed her watching him as he placed their shower items on the bench inside the shower, he walked over to and hugged her, they stepped into the shower, as he began to wash her hair she stood there under the spray as the water washed over her to relax her sore and aching muscles, as they traded places she begins to soap up his body as he watches her intently she looks down and his member was standing at full attention again, "Well someone is happy to see me." she smirks at him as he began kissing her he walked them over the the bench as he sat down she straddles him and lowers herself down on his shaft as she rides him he kisses down her chest and each breast as she runs her hands through her wet hair as she bounces up and down on his hard shaft, the sounds of skin slapping and moans resonate around the glass shower as she placed her hands on the wall behind him as she rode him thrusting her hips into his harder and harder until the both fell over the edge again chanting each other's names and i love you's. She rose herself up and stood under the shower spray to wash off their latest love making session when he turned her around and sat her down on the bench and began licking and sucking on her center while the water washed over him. He knew that she wouldn't last long as he placed her legs on his shoulders causing his tongue to dip deeper into her folds as she squirmed as he added one finger followed by another. "Annndddyyy, Fuuuccckkk, i'm getting so close….. He could feel her body go stiff as her orgasm hit her and she rode it out with him holding on to her. After she came down off of her blissful high, she passionately kissed him and he started to wash her body once again while sharing gentle touches and whispers of love between them.

Once they were dressed and lying in their new bed just enjoying being with each other talking and touching. she looks into his dark eyes, "I love you ."

He hugged her and kissed her temple, I love you more .. As they continue to enjoy each other the rest of the afternoon and into the night...

THE END


End file.
